Where are the Heroes?
by Tellebell
Summary: Klaus has believed for 200 years that his daughter died after she ran away in 1845 & his humanity died with her. When Hybrids that he didn't sire show up in Mystic falls that are compelled to kill him, it couldn't be her right? Like father like daughter.


_March 21st 1834_

A small girl, no older then the age of 5 sat in the middle of a ball room humming to herself. She had her legs crossed as she sat stroking her small stuffed animal. It didn't seem like such an odd scene when you read that does it? She seems like a rich happy little girl, right? Make sense that is half of what she was.

Their was blood smeared all down the girls once perfectly white dress and their were puddles of blood around. Their was seven servants sprawled about that large ball room with a chunk of their neck missing. From her position on the floor she could see her nannys finger twitch as she fought for her life, but it would be no use. The nanny was going to bleed to death and the little girl couldn't help but grin as she watched the last few breaths slip from the woman. The little girl rose one of her hands up and tucked a strand of her golden locks behind her hair. Their was a slight curl to the end of the hair, some of those curls were tinted with red, their were numerous blood streaks in her hair.

"Niklaus, what will you do with her?" Two man quietly stood at the door way behind her, taking in the scene of bloody ballroom floors.

Niklaus took a deep breath and shook his head, "Admire her, Elijah." He said taking his eyes away from the scene to glance at Elijah before putting them back on the little girl, "My daughter is perfect."

"She's a ripper all on her own." Elijah stated, biting his lip, "How on earth does that happen?"

Niklaus ignored his brother and slowly walked towards his daughter. When he reached her, he crouched down beside her, "Simrin, sweetheart."

Simrin turned around revealing a pale face and glass blue eyes. Her mouth had blood smeared around it and he reached forward, moving her hair behind her back. Hey eyes were large as if she feared she would get in trouble and Niklaus felt a smirk etch it's way onto his face, "Daddy, I'm sorry," The 5 year olds voice cracked as she spoke, "I was really hungry."

A full smile broke out as he stood up and reached down to grab the small girl, placing her on his hip, "Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" She bit her lip and stared up at him, "No more making a midnight snack out of the servants, understood?"

She nodded at him quickly, Niklaus stopped at the door way in front of Elijah, "Simi, what's this the forth time darling?"

She grinned at her uncle and hid her face in her fathers neck, "Too much like me, poor thing." Niklaus chuckled, running his hand threw her blood spotted hair, "Get me some more servants will you Elijah? And make them vampires this time, we need to tame this one." Elijah nodded and Niklaus walked out of the door, "Rebekah!"

Rebekah peeked around the corner at the end of the hallway and shook her at Simrin who stared back at her with a grin, "Simi doll, I'm beginning to think its not hunger, it's boredom."

Niklaus leaned forward and kissed Simrins temple before handing her off to Rebekah. She walked into the bathroom running a hot bath for Simrin, "Bekah, is daddy mad at me?"

Rebekah giggled at the little girl, rolling her eyes; As if Klaus could ever be mad at his daughter for killing people, "No sweetheart," She smiled helping Simrin into the tub full of water and muttered, "If anything he is proud."

Simrin stared down at the water, watching as it turned red from the blood in her hair and skin. Most humans would feel sorry for her, she didn't mean harm as much as Klaus would have like her to, "Is their something wrong with me?"

Rebekah paused from throwing Simrins clothes into the hamper and looked over at her, "Their is nothing wrong with you." She stated firmly to Simrin, " You're special, Simi."

"How am I special?" She questioned quietly as she leaned back into the water, soaking her hair.

"One day," Rebekah smirked leaning forward and leaning on the edge of the bathtub, "When your father succeeds in what his he is working for, people will answer to you." Rebekah grabbed a shampoo bottle and squeezed some into her palm, working it through Simrin's long hair, "You will be something that no one else will ever be, not even your father. No one can ever hurt you and once that day is here...you can make your own choices, you won't have to obey your father."

Simrin finished her bath and changed into a black dress that reached the knees of her small legs. She heard loud voices coming from the sitting area of the house and peeked in the doorway to see her father and Elijah arguing. As soon as she saw Elijah move to harm her father she rose her hand and Elijah fell to the floor gripping his head, "Simrin, please!" He begged, "You promised not to use any of your witch abilities."

* * *

><p>Though as a child and growing up until she would be frozen at the age of the 18 Simrin always wanted to believe that she would never be just liker he father. When she runs away in 1845 and discovers the truth about the doppelganger and the curse over her and her father, she does everything she can to stop him from breaking it. Even going as far to compel Katherine to kill herself. It's 2012 and Klaus begins to notice Hybrids popping up randomly that he didn't sire. It can't be Simrin though, right? According to Elijah she died not to long after running away, and with that news Klaus' humanity died with her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, above is an advanced summary of the story next chapter will be kicking off in Mystic falls 2012 and this will include a Tyler Lockwood romance because he's hot,<strong>**Lots of father hatred in this story and Klaus' humanity is gonna try to take him over.**** lol Im the author of 'Please keep chasing me' so you can check that out ive gotten some really nice reviews on it (: Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
